Skull face and the eyepatch
by Crimson56
Summary: Kaneki returns to Anteiku. During a three month time period his life gets turned upside down again
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ken Kaneki, and i am a half ghoul. It's been almost three months since I came back to Anteiku, and so far, it's been pretty calm. Well, unless you count the multiple times I lost control and almost killed everyone. Mostly Nishki. I really want to just eat him and get it over with. I really don't know why I haven't yet. Anyways, the only reason I came back, went missing last month.

(Three months ago)

"Come back to Anteiku Kaneki, please. I miss you, Hinami misses you, hell even Nishki misses you.""I can't Touka, you know that. What happens if I lose control and eat you, what then? I'd never be able to live with myself if that happened.""So what, you're just gonna leave again? What happened to the Kaneki that didn't know anything but Anteiku? What happened to my Kaneki?" She was tearing up now, I had to do something or I was going to get "boomed" and not by Nishki. This one would hurt WAY more. So I did the only thing I could do. I decided to go back to Anteiku.

—

A/N

Sorry for such a short chapter but more is on the way I promise. All rights for Tokyo ghoul go to Sui Ishida


	2. Chapter 2

"It's good to have you back man.""Yeah, it was starting to get kind of annoying working with Nishki without you here."" WHAT THE HELL KOMA?"" It's true, you are pretty annoying.""Not you too Hinami!" I chuckled quietly. Some things never change. "What's so funny?"" Nothing, it's just, well, I would've expected some change to happen while I was gone.""True that."

"Well anyway, its good to have you back.""Good to be ba—993,986,979,972,965…." Oh no, it was happening again. Centipede was gaining control. "I've got this." I heard someone say. I myself heard them any way, pretty sure Centipede didn't care."Boom.""That's my line!""Shut up Nishki, can't you see he was targeting you first?""Targeting me for what?""Eating." So...much...pain...

"Wait a minute, you ATE Yamori?!" "Yep, that's what caused Centipede. He tasted like shit though. Those months were NOT fun. Of course now I realize that was pretty smart move" "Why's that?" "So that I could get stronger, duh. Plus it gave me a way to protect you all." "How, exactly, is having the urge to kill and eat all of us protecting us?!" "Not talking about that." "Then what ARE you talking about?" "This." I started to summon Centipede but stopped him from gaining control of my body so that only his power surfaced.

My Centipede mask started to surface. Just before it hardened though, I mentally cut the eye it forms in half. Thus cutting off his control. If Centipede was a Kakuja, I was a Kakujinn. A level higher in strength than any ghoul, even the One Eyed King. Then, speak of the devil and he shall appear and all that shit, they appeared, giving me the perfect chance to show off my new power. Until…

–––––Touka's P.O.V.–––––

Cold. That's what I felt the moment I was stabbed. Like someone had dropped me in the Arctic naked. For three months. And the next thing I heard was a high pitched scream that I'd heard only once before. One that caused my friendship and later, relationship, with Kaneki. A scream that was usually followed by someone dying. And as I lost consciousness, I saw Kaneki, in what I thought was his Centipede form, beating the ever loving shit out of the One Eyed King. Go Kaneki.

"Will she be okay?""I'm not sure, the wound was fairly deep. Plus it was fairly close to some of her vital organs.""Which ones?""The lungs and heart.""I'm sorry Kaneki, but she might not make it." I heard voices around me. Where was I? Was I still at Anteiku? Or was I in the hospital? I hoped it was the first one and not the other. I HATE hospitals. One reason I loved being a ghoul, no serious injury lasted very long. Except for this one apparently. Were they talking about my wound from when I was stabbed? Probably.

––––––(Two to Three hours later)––––––

I walked downstairs to the shop portion of Anteiku, where, surprisingly, no one but Kaneki was. And he WASN'T surrounded by a pool of blood either surprisingly. He was just sitting there, with that same stupid look on his face as always. That face I thought I hated.

"I see you're up. Want some coffee?" There was that voice. That one voice I could never forget. The voice of MY Kaneki, the one I fell in love with maybe two or three months before his kidnapping. That timid, yet strong voice that suited him. "Yeah, that'd be great.""So… how are you feeling?""Like shit actually. I thought this wound would've disappeared by now but it hasn't for some reason. Do you know anything about this type of situation happening before?""No, but maybe my teammates do. Well, I say teammates but they're more forced allies. Except Ayato. He was somewhat like you, you know? He cared. About you as well."

" That loser doesn't care about anyone but himself", I said flatly.

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure Boss? Are we really to take the Kirishima girl and not Eyepatch?"

"Yes! NOW GO BEFORE I RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

A/N:

Cliffhanger! Who is this person? And how do they know Touka and Kaneki?


End file.
